True Light Shining Bright
by KayhalxKun
Summary: Syrah is a simple player who never wants to get mixed up in anything different from his point of view. He soon finds himself mixed up in a reincarnation of a major happening that's major history called the Twilight Incident.
1. Enter the World

I do not own .hack// but I honestly wish I did…

This is so random, yet all of my fanfics are…

* * *

_Beep. You have just logged in. Welcome to the WORLD. You have one mail message._

When that message appeared, I clicked on it to open the letter. It was from my friend. She was halfway across the WORLD, and I was new.

_Would you like a tour of the WORLD? There is a message from the Administration. Would you like to read it?_

I clicked no for the tour and opened the letter.

_Dear __KayhalxKun_

_Welcome to the WORLD. We would like to show you around, but you seem to have selected no for the tour, but we are sure that you will be fine by yourself. _

_Please enjoy your stay at the WORLD. We hope you make lots of friends here and join many parties. _

_Let us explain some things from here in the WORLD. We have many events and such here. These things include the Cherry Blossom festival that happens under the Cherry Blossom trees. This area will only be open to the public on this day. _

_Another is the Pumpkin Festival. This is where we have a special festival scavenger hunt……_

I didn't continue because all it did was talk of the festivals. I yawned. I closed the screen to look around the town. There were people scurrying around, and a Chaos Gate swarmed with players. They were busy saving and such, getting ready to head out to a field of monsters. I knew this because my friend loved to go out. I wondered how I could find her. I was a level zero. No proper weapons and I had no way in telling where I was. I wanted to ask someone, but something said no for some reason.

"Hey. Are you new here?" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was. When I turned, a girl was there, smiling down at me. She was incredibly cute.

"Uh… Yea… Is it… It's that o-obvious?" I stuttered shyly. See, that's the kind of guy I am. Shy around cute girl's. She was dressed as a princess kind of. She was dressed in a red dress, a halter dress to be exact. It was covered by a white veil and she also had white gauntlets on. She carried a huge twin blade on her back. I had gathered she was a Twin Blade player, seeing her sword. And her chest… Any guy would love them… I'm just another guy… I'm supposed to love them… Right?

"No, it's just that you're sitting in the middle of the bridge and not going to the Chaos Gate. Have you taken the tour yet?" she asked. With my puzzled look, she grinned at me and bent down. (Do you know how much self control I needed to have?)

"I could help you train. Did you want me too? Or is there an important reason your just sitting there?" she asked. Then she kind of giggled a cute, high-pitched giggle. I watched her flick her golden-brown hair back, sighing, until a thought came to my head. A bad thought that I wasn't sure why it came to me. This is just a game. What if, just what if, she was a creepy, 70-year-old predator on this game? What if she was a guy!?!?!?! It was really easy to fool people on a game. My character didn't really fit my real person either. My character had red hair, flipped like an "emo's," I wore a red gunner-like coat, and a black and red cape, then black pants. I also had one of those old Chinese villagers hats on. Nothing but the hair colour and my golden eyes matched. So maybe, she could be….. a… a…

"AHHHHHH!!" I screamed, leaping to my feet. I might have startled her as I leapt up, but I didn't even know if she was a girl… The thought made me run faster.

"Oh… Okay… Well, my name's Kimberly-Anne if you need anything." she called after me, just as I ducked into an alleyway. I wasn't sure where I was, but I was almost sure I was safe from "it." I slumped against the wall behind me when I heard giggling. It was high-pitched, but nothing like "it's."

But then a lower voice talked. But it wasn't majorly low, just a normal guys voice, but also in a kind of loud whisper.

"Heh heh… What have we here?" said the voice. Then there was another giggle. Defiantly not the same person.

"Hmm… A new player maybe? But in these parts? He must be lost. We should help him, shouldn't we?" said a higher pitched voice. Then there was a swooshing sound as I looked back, then I remember laughing and everything going black and white, then darkness fell.


	2. Enter Life

Haha… That was an amazing first chapter… Not really, but I'm stilling typing so yeah…

Chapter Two- The Mysterious

Dear Administrator,

We have detected something in our system that matches the incident that happened twelve years ago. We weren't able to trace it because it disappeared to fast. We aren't able to find it again, but we are telling you this game is unsafe. Please stop the users from going… Click.

Enough. I won't be told what to do and I shall run the World how I want to run it.

All I remember is thinking "I'm dead." That's all I thought of at that point. I don't know if I really was dead, but I sure felt dead.

I forced myself up. I was lying on a bed like thing, and I was all grey, like a talkie. There wasn't anyone there with me, just me, alone. The background of this area was like an opening in a forest. I wasn't sure if it was real, or just a nightmarish dream in the World.

As I looked around, I noticed colour coming back through my body. As soon as I could, I leapt up and walked around to investigate the area. Questions raced through my head: _How did I get here? Why is no one else here with me? Am I really dead? Can there be no way out? Where's the Chaos Gate?_ I wasn't entirely sure if I could get out of this area or not.

Then I heard a voice, calling me in the distance. It was soft and silvery, like chimes or bells. I liked it, but didn't want it to stop.

"Syrah… Syrah…." It called. It was obviously a girl, but I couldn't see anyone. I tried to speak, but a hand appeared over my mouth.

"You must not speak here. It is a sacred place. Please, leave and never come back. Beware the Key."

"But…"

"Beware the Key."

Then the hand disappeared and I found my self back at the alley way, alone. I hurried out, just in case I got attacked again. The streets were as busy and I could see the girl I had met earlier bounding this way. 'Bouncing' this way… I mean bounding… or do I mean bouncing… Or do I?

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kimberly-Anne called out, waving her hand. She was so pretty. "I saw a couple of P.K.'s heading out from that way and got worried that they might have hurt you… Are you okay?" she repeated. Her concern for me made me realise what I had thought of earlier… 70-year-old grandma worry… But I decided to be nice instead of jump up and run for it.

"Listen,, I have to go find one of my friend's here, so I can give you my… Wait…" a thought triggered in my mind, seeing as how she was a higher level. "What's a P.K.?"

"I'll only tell you if you give me your member address." she said, crossing her arms under her chest.

I sighed. If only she wasn't beautiful…

"Alright, but information first." I said, getting ready to run.

"Okay. A P.K. is what we call a Player Killer. They go around, hunting other players, preferably ones who don't know what to do and how to fight back, like some one your level." She sat down on a nearby bench and motioned me to sit beside her. I did obediently hoping she wouldn't… But she did. She put her arm around my neck and pulled me close. "No one knows why they hunt other players to get stronger, not monsters, but they do. I think it's because they got attacked and had to start back from a high level, but that's what I think anyways. So… What about that member address?"

After a while, I gave it to her and aid good bye. She waved at me like I was her best friend forever. She was beautiful, but she just wasn't my type really… Maybe she could b… No. That was my answer. No. Never.

As I walked away, I tried to see the faces of the people I passed. I didn't see any familiar ones, but I didn't expect to. Then someone else jumped into my face, scaring me pretty bad.

"Hey, have you seen a person by the name of Sirah?" she said. She sounded familiar, but it never clicked until I looked into her eyes, noticing something I hadn't in a long time. But I decided to play dumb and continue to tease her.

"Umm… I think so. Is he handsome?" I said, trying not to laugh at her face when I had said it.

"Uh… I guess you could say that. But do you know where he is? I'm late to meet him and I was supposed to show him around." Her eyes grew bigger with confusion. She was so gullible.

"Look in front of you, dork." I said, laughing. She wasn't as pretty as Kimberly-Anne, but she was. She wore a bright blue halter-top , a pair of washed jean shorts and a pair of new looking sneakers. Other than her hair, she looked like she always did. Her hair was bright silver, matching her cat-like eyes that were also bright grey. Her user-name appeared as Simple, one of her many nicknames.

"Hey… Be nice… It's hard to recognize people in this game…" she said, almost hurt. She looked at me with her famous puppy-dog eyes and all I could do was sigh and smile. She knew that's how to get me to feel bad.

"You know I was just kidding. And stop that... That… 'talent' that you have going on." I said. I wasn't sure if she would stop, but she did. I sighed with relief, then walked around, hoping she would stop me, but she didn't. She walked along side.

"Have you been out to the field yet?" Simple asked, looking at all the different signs for the shops and all.

"What's a field? Is there like baseball games or football games in this game?" I asked, stupidity growing by the second. This "lingo" in the game was confusing. And I haven't even looked at the users-

"You haven't looked at the users guide yet have you?" she asked stopping in front of me.

"Well… I… uh…. Was meaning to get around to it." I said sheepishly. I defiantly didn't want to get her upset, but that's the way I was. Never liked reading, and probably never will.

"Promise me that if I show you around the field, you'll go home right after and read that guide?"

"Alright… I promise."

"All righty then! Let's head to the nearest Chaos Gate!!" Simple said, jumping in the air. She pumped her fist in the air, then began running towards the nearest Gate, dragging me along.


	3. Enter the Field

!! Wow… That was amazing… Tee Hee…

Chapter 3- Enter the Field

Dear Administrator,

Regarding the incident that had happened earlier, we are currently looking for the user who "She" encountered and interacted with. We haven't found anything other than the fact that he is a new player and is inexperienced in playing The World.

In order for this investigation to go on, we need full cooperation from the Cerulean Knights. Please send your answer to me. I will be waiting for your immediate reply.

Jeff

C.C. Corp. Administrator

I looked up, wondering when I would be able to go. Not literally go, like from the field, but on my own and somewhere else in this field. I wanted to go, but was held back by the "mother of training and rules."

"Now, remember, you can't just rush into things. You have to think and strategize, even though the monster might be smaller and weaker than you, you can't rush into it. I've seen players jump into fights and lose, even though the monster was a first level. Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" She tilted her head, looking at me awkwardly.

"Yeah, but why won't you let me log off?"

"Cause I won't be on for a long time after this and then you won't have any training and it's not a school night so you can stay on forever if you want."

"Okay… But I'm so tired…" I yawned, trying to keep my eyes open. What would happen if I fell asleep with the game still on? Would I be trapped in the game, no way out? What would happen to my body? Thank God for my imagination. It's the only thing that kept me awake all this time. But seriously… What would happen to me?

"Suck it up. It's only midnight. You stay up all the time this late… Not that I stalk you or anything…" She blushed at knowing this fact. "But anyways… Here comes one now. First thing that you do?"

"Choose a weapon…" I said pretty dully.

"Right, and then?"

"Choose a stance."

"Right, and then?"

"Prepare myself for what ever hell might come next."

"Right! Now go get it!!"

I walked towards the monster, but it wasn't really a monster. It was more like a dog. A puppy even, not even threatening. It looked at me, eyes wide and cute.

_Choose a stance._ I did. A strong one, too, I thought. My weapons were held in front of my face, my legs positioned so that they were stable and stiff. But yet, it was useless…But how?

The dog pounced at the same time as me, it's claws sprouting, it's body seeming to grow in size as it descended upon me. We completely missed each other, but still it looked threatening now, fangs bared, claws out, it's size bigger than me now.

"Get out of there!! That monster evolved right then to a Level 30! You have no chance, no chance at all!!..." Simple yelled, but then sat down thoughtfully.

"No chance.. No chance at all.. Isn't that from a play or a song?" she whispered to herself.

"You're no help, no help at all!" I yelled from behind her, running from the monster that began chasing me as soon as I began running.

"But really I can't help you. I myself… Am higher than a level 30… My gosh, I must be completely out of it today…" Simple sighed. She stood up, then held her hands in front of her and began saying something I couldn't hear, seeing as how I was concentrating hard on out running the wolf-like monster. But something was different. The monster wasn't dying… It was growing.

"Uhh… Not helping, Simple." I shouted so as to get her attention.

"But how… This isn't right. The monster shouldn't be evolving…" She thought hard, then ran beside me to grab my arm.

"Monsters can't go through the Chaos Gate's. If we hurry, then we might be able to get away from this monster and head to another first level field."

I nodded, wanting anything but this, anything but running. My legs were burning and I thought I might die from exhaustion, but we made it, a glowing light surrounding us as we disappeared through the gate.


	4. Enter the Administrators

Dun dun dun… Haha… Oh dear… focus…

Chapter 4- Enter the Administrators

To whom it may concern,

We have gathered reports of a high level monster to be seen in the level one area's. We can not let that go unchecked. If this activity continues, we may have to shut off the server and fix this glitch.

Please look into this further.

C.C. Corporation

Administrators

Simple sighed as she collapsed to the ground of the town square. We had escaped just, but I wanted to see what happened to the monster after they escaped. Simple was almost gasping for breath, even thought it was a game. I sat there, my legs apart, not even panting. I looked up at her, wondering if maybe it was the fright of losing her character and getting "killed."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, looking at her as her chest heaved up and down.

"I'll be… fine… I just… need to catch… my breath…" she heaved as she laid there, lifting her head so that she could look at me, but then lowered it, making me worry.

"Are you sure you don't need anything at all? I can go to one of the main shops here and get something." I said, trying not to sound too worried. She began laughing, then coughing, which worried me more.

"Sorry," she said, replying to my worried face, "I'm catching the usual school cold at this time of the year. Every year I get it around this time so no I'm not dying and you can sop worrying about me like I'm your girlfriend." The way she said it, I relaxed, blushing at the whole 'girlfriend' comment. I truly wished she was mine, all mine. She was so cute and smart.

"Oh.. Sorry… I kind of forgot your sickness ritual…" I said, looking at the ground. The ground looked so real… Everything looked so real in this game, it was almost unbelievable. I zoned out for a bit, not even noticing Simple tugging on my arm to get me to move.

"Sirah… They might lose all the best things!! Wake up!!" she whined, still tugging at my sleeve.

"What?" By the time I had woken up, I noticed a flashing light in my headset, wondering what it meant. I opened it and a letter from the Administrators appeared.

Dear User

We have reports of a higher ranking monster having attacked you. We would like to apologize for this event and hope you will continue to play the World and enjoy it.

We are currently working on getting to the bottom of this glitch in the system and assure that it will be solved and will no longer happen.

C.C. Corp.

The World Administration

"Wow… They sure are fast to pick these things up…" I said, finishing the letter.

"No duh.. They have to be quick or else what point to the Admin is there? If their slow then they have no real purpose, do they? I thought you were the smart one of the group…" Simple said, squatting down beside me. She had stopped panting, which was good.

"Well, I am new to this whole game and I don't know much about this admin you talk about."

"Right… Well… Learn fast," she said, sighing.

We walked through the town square; the same one we had came from, getting strange looks from the other players. They almost looked as though we had killed an administrator or something. It was a bit of a glare, but a sympathetic look as well.

"Want to try a different field?" Simple asked, ignoring the looks as though they were just a normal, everyday look.

"No. I want to go to sleep," I said, somewhat glaring up at her, slouching by her side.

"Well… I guess you can go, but since tomorrows Friday, your staying on longer, you hear?"

"I guess. I'll see you at school."

"Oh… I'm not going to be at school tomorrow…" she said, looking at me, "So I shall see you in this square tomorrow at four."

"Four O'clock," I said, nodding in assurance.


	5. Enter the Missing

So??

* * *

Chapter 5- Enter the Missing

_Dear Syrah,_

_I've left to a field called the "Spiral Staircase." If you happen to be on before I get back, send me a message and I can try to get back. Don't come after me... This field isn't for beginners to the game like you. ._

_Peace_

_Simple_

I sighed as I closed the letter, wondering if she did get back yet or not. I stood there, in front of the fountain in the middle of the square. I looked around, seeing if I could spot Simple anywhere in the crowds, but had no luck. I began to type up a letter to her, wondering what to say.

Hey Simple...

Nope... Not how I should start.

Dear Simple,

I'm waiting in the square, but I can't really see you... Are you back yet? I'm in the middle by the fountain..

Peace,

Syrah

I waited for a while to see if she would reply, but I didn't get a reply. I sat there for almost ten minutes, almost falling asleep. It must have been at least an hour before I decided to ask around if anyone had seen her. That's when I bumped into _her_…

"Oh My Gosh, is that you?" she said, her face right in mine.

"Yeah… Hey Kimberly…" I said, trying to back away so I could see past her.

"You've grown! I mean, in levels anyways… You're still kind of short…" she said, looking me over. She then stepped back and put her hands on her hips satisfactorily. Gosh… She sure was… No… I mustn't think of things like that… No… Don't give in…

"Are you okay, Syrah? Do you have a headache or is that a new fad where you live, to hold your head like that?"

"Huh? Oh…" I brought my hands down to my sides immediately, "I just had a bit of a… Headache… Yeah, that's it."

"Hey, where's your friend? I saw you two last week together," she said, looking around and over me.

"I don't know… Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Not since she left to... Ummm…"

"The Spiral Staircase field," I finished for her, saving the thinking time for something else more important.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks. I can't remember that well these days. But other than that, I haven't seen her come out at all. Sorry I can't be more of a help to you. If you need anything, I'll be glad to help you."

"That's alright. Hey.. Wait.. Anything?" I asked, thinking of how she could be of use.

"Yeah… Well, almost anything. Nothing a guy would normally like…"

"Well, okay… That's not what I was thinking, but it's good to know."

"Oh… Heh.. Well, someone said that to me the other day and.. Well… Yeah…"

"No, I mean like, going with me into the field. You could like, train me and help me search for Simple," I proposed to her, hoping she would say yes. By her face, she was thinking.

"Alright. But you have to take anything I say and learn what I have learned," she said, raising her finger.

I nodded and she beamed at me.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go kick some monster ass!" She leapt in the air, then ran towards the Chaos Gate, dragging me along side her, me crying for help in fear of my arm being ripped off.


	6. Enter the Destruction

I do not own the .hack series and such characters.

_This whole chapter system really sucks… _

* * *

_Chapter 6 – Enter the Destruction_

_Dear administrator_

_There have been reports of a missing character in this game. This is not the first, but it will be the last. If this does not happen, then there will be a serious change in administration. If you care for your job, please figure this out. We don't want people to start quitting this game, and if the Twilight Incident happens again, then you will be out of luck. We will not give you another chance or warning. Please respond in the next few hours in order to notify us of your accepting of this mission._

_C.C. Corporation Administration Team_

_Head Boss_

"Shit."

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Well," came Kimberley's voice from in front of me, "after you bashed your head on the street there, I dragged you through the gate and we ended up here about an hour ago." When my eyes focused, I noticed she was kneeling in front of me. Right in front of me… I leapt to my feet, not realizing that I had done so.

"Seems you're a bit anxious to start training," Kimberley smiled, standing up. Why did she have to be so freaking tall and me so short?

"Umm… Yeah, absolutely ready for this," I said, smiling as weakly as I felt.

"Alright then," Kimberley said, turning her back to me. I sighed in relief, although it wasn't the sight I wanted. She turned her head then pointed her left hand at the left path. "We take this path."

"Why the left side and not the right side? What's wrong with the right side?"

"Would you rather millions of monsters, or just a few?" she said, beginning to walk.

"Just a few…" My weak smile faded as I slumped along, feeling stupid for asking that question out loud. "But I still don't see the difference. You can't see anything out either way."

"Yes, that is true, but it's those you don't see that pop out at you," she said, chuckling at my reaction. "Besides, I believe that the left is the "Guided" way."

"What? The "Guided" way? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing?" came a voice in a small British accent.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" another voice, deeper than the first, said sleepily.

"You were sleeping, sir. I'm sorry to wake you, but-"

"You're most definitely not sorry…"

"_But_, you have a job to do. That's why you brought me along, so that you wouldn't doze off and ruin your last chance."

"And I wonder now why I did that. Oh well, no need in complaining now. Have you anything to report?"

"This, sir." The British one handed over a large file.

"Ah. Good. We should report back now."

"And, sir?"

"What?"

"There's another player who's gone missing."

"Oh?"

"Her user name was… You don't think it's happening again, do you?"

"I don't know, but we should report this immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"So, what was her username again? I don't think you finished reporting that."

"Simple, sir."


	7. Enter the FIANCE?

I do not own

_ Dun Dun Dun_

_Chapter 7 – Enter the… FIANCE?!_

_Hey Syrah, it's Kim_

_There's something that you should check on the forums sometime today. I won't be able to make it on so you have to do it by yourself. I'm sorry. I tried to help._

_-Kim_

"'Something to check out'? I wonder what it is…" Syrah said aloud thoughtfully. But he decided that it wasn't that important and put it off until later. He stood around, wondering what to do now without his friend and his trainer. He decided to go out and explore a field of his level. Kim had told him that if it was just him, he would be automatically transported to a field.

"Excuse me, but do you know.." came a quiet voice behind Syrah. He turned around to see who it was, but was greeted, not with happiness, but more with sorrow or… shock.

"So you're him," the girl had said, then walked away, her eyes full of thought and astonishment.

"Umm… I'm who?"

"You're the clueless boy, obviously." Syrah, expecting another small person to look at him the same as the last, turned around, greeted with a tall figure with a sly figure. By the looks of him, he was quite the experienced player.

"Umm.. Who are you?" Syrah said, question building up in his mind, wondering why everyone seemed to know who he was.

"Oh, so sorry, it seems Kim left out a few things," he said, tapping his chin in thought. "My name is Kash, but spelt with a 'K' and not a 'C'."

'He seems trustworthy… And he seems like the person Kim would hang around, too," Syrah thought to himself as he looked the player down. He was tall, with a completely black outfit, a black cloak slung over his shoulder, and a sword at his hip. His hair was as black as a night's sky, but his eyes as green as a cat's. He was defiantly different.

"Don't worry, this sword is only for the monsters that dare attack me." He smirked, almost acting like it was a joke. He took a step towards Syrah as Syrah took a step back.

"Who are you?" Syrah repeated, suspicion growing in his mind. 'And why does he think that he's so funny?'

"Don't worry, I'm Kim's friend. Well, fiancé. But either way, I'm here to help you when Kim's not around."

'FIANCE?!' was the first thought to Syrah's head. All his hopes and dreams, gone in the mention of a word, poof, up in smoke. His head hung, but he was totally sub-conscious about it.

"Hey, you okay, there?"

"I'll… Sniff… Be fine… Sniff…" Syrah pouted, head still hung.

"Right… Well, as I can tell, you're a bit of a procrastinator… You haven't checked the forum boards yet have you…?" Kash said, his free hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment from Syrah's behaviour.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Kim told me there was something that I had to see there, but I wanted to do that when I log out," Syrah said, his disappointment disappearing in a flash.

"Ugh, you idiot. When Kim says to go to the boards, that means right away. She almost never glances at those things unless it's important." Kash said, slapping his forehead.

"Oh, well, I didn't know. I hardly even know her though, so I thought it wouldn't be that big."

"Well, since there isn't any point, I may as well tell you now. Do you… Want to know?"

"Of course I do… Wait… Does this have anything to do with the fact that Simple hasn't shown up anywhere here or in the real world?"

"Yes, it does. Here, let me explain to you. In the year 20XX… Let's go somewhere else. It's not safe here where your face is known that well." Kash said quietly. He then began to walk away, making Syrah follow.

They soon arrived at Kash's hideout. It was a quiet little place, located in a dark and secret alleyway. The inside suited Kash quite well, as the walls were outlined with Guitars of all different kinds, possibly from special events and festivals.

"This was once my friends when they were playing the game, the guitars and the hideout. What Rare Item Hunters will do," Kash explained. He looked around the room as he named every one of them, and what event they were won at or found in. He acted like he had done it himself, or at the least told the story millions of times. When he finished, his face went serious. "Now, we have something to discuss, don't we? I think that's enough stalling. There's a chair over there for you, I'll be right back."

Syrah took a seat, only waiting a few minutes. He looked at the guitars to occupy himself in the silence that he was in. They entertained him, being a guitarist himself in the real world. After wondering a few silent moments, Syrah found himself face to face with Kash, listening intently to stories of the past.

"Not too long ago, there was a thing called the Twilight Incident. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Well," Syrah started, thinking back, "I think my cousin would. He told me that it was when the players in this game were trapped, their bodies in the real world unconscious, losing all power out there."

"Yes, that's kind of what happened. It was all due to the fault of a girl named Aura. Before you ask who she is, understand that meeting her and having some kind of contact with her can have you deleted, understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now on to whom she is. That's all in the opinion in which you are. If you were, say, some one who has actually had contact with her, you would say she was a real player. But, if you tried to make contact, but never did, then you would say she was some sort of virus or glitch in the game named 'Aura.' Kim and I believe neither." Kash said, eyes on the floor, voice serious. When he mentioned him and Kim, his eyes darted up to mine, almost as to see if I was paying any attention at all.

"How can you believe neither?" I said, folding my hands and resting my arms on my legs, coming eye level with Kash.

"Well, that's where our own explanation comes in. See, we aren't the only ones who think this either. Believe me; we went through Central Town to find out." He seemed to chuckle as he said this.

"But what is that actually?" I asked. Even in this world, my leg started to shake. One of those stupid annoying habits that I have. I can try with all my might to stop but I can't. As soon as I see Kash's leg start shaking a bit, I relax.

"That she doesn't exist at all." His face went from serious, to cold dead serious. It was almost as if this 'Aura' was a curse to him. Pretty scary face this guy was making.

"But how can you say this if there are other theories. I mean, like, how can she-"

"We've been playing this game since, well, it first started, which is a long time, and we haven't seen a thing in all our years here. We came to the conclusion that, in so many years, that she can't exist. Simple as that." His face was less tense and more laid-back, but his voice remained serious no matter what.

I sat and thought about this for a while. The two of us said nothing, sitting there, my head down like always when I think; his face was up, facing the ceiling. It was silent for about twenty minutes, when a red-faced Kim dashed through the door, panting.

"God… Why… Pick the place… I can… Never… Find…" she gasped. I almost thought she was going to right then, but she didn't.

"Hey. You're off work early," Kash said standing to try and find her a chair.

"No… I just… Ran here right… After…"

"Ah. I see. Well, at least you got here as soon as you could."

"Yeah… Well… You owe me… Big time…"

"Hey, Kim." I thought that I may as well say something, but as soon as I did, her face went blank and she stood up straight. With the look in her eyes, I thought she might kill me there and then, but instead something worse.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry about your friend… Simple, right? Oh I wish I could have been there to help her…" Kim leapt at me hug and all. I thought that that was enough to kill me in this game, but Kash, my saviour, saved me.

"Where's my hug?" he pouted. She smiled sweetly, then hugged him. They held it there for a long time, making things awkward. Kash realized my gaze moving across through the guitars and cleared his throat loudly.

"Well…" Kim said, blushing hard. Once again, the thought of 'Why can't I ever get the girl?' ran through my head.

"Have you told him?" Kim asked, straightening her outfit.

"I was just about to that part," Kash said, looking at me. I turned away from his gaze, nervous.

"Ah. Well, let me do it. Women are much more sensitive about this," Kim said, coming closer, bending down at my side.

"Well, then…" Kash stalked off to the back.

"Syrah… We believe she may be… Well, the new victim of a new Twilight Incident. She may even be dead."


End file.
